


Want You Bad.

by mikeysgerard



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Danger Days Era, Jealousy, M/M, Sibling Incest, Smut, Swearing, Touring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-04-27 22:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14435202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeysgerard/pseuds/mikeysgerard
Summary: Storytitle was inspired by The Offspring song Want You Bad





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Want You Bad](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/375600) by BurningDisturbance. 



> Alright. This is not my work. The original author is BurningDisturbance on fanfiction.de  
> This story was originally written in German and I translated it because I LOVED it! None of this is mine, everything belongs to the amazing girl who wrote it xx
> 
> Disclaimer: None of this is real- it never happened. I do not own any of the characters.

There’s this thing with Frank and Gee.

First of all, there’s Gee. My brother, who’s always been there for me, who’s known me all my life and knows almost every detail about me.

And then, there’s Frank. I mean I like him, that’s out of question. I love having him in the band. Yet he’s kind of in my way.

Just thinking about what he has with Gerard. All those intimations, touches.

Kisses.

Things that’ll always be a taboo for me, in fact, forever. Not just on stage but in general.

Because the only thing that Gee doesn’t know about me, is that I want him in a way that is so… wrong. So forbidden.

I am jealous. So damn jealous that Frank was lucky enough to be born in another family.

Of course, Gerard doesn’t have an influence on that, but… it’s just so damn unfair. That Frank could have what he doesn’t want, but what I want and never can.

That he could sleep with Gerard Way.

And that the both of them tease the fans whenever we have a concert and give them what they want from them, even if it’s just that they get close to each other, doesn’t really help.

I always try not to let it show and to concentrate on the bass in my hands instead, but after all these years I’m still not used to him, how he moves, his voice.

It’s just impossible to ignore all of that. Sometimes I have to bite my tongue for an entire concert just so  I keep a straight face and make sure no one notices my expression.

And then there’s the moaning in Destroya. Sometimes it seriously feels like he’s teasing me on purpose, but I’m never mad at him about that.

I just close my eyes, allow myself to imagine for a couple of seconds that I’m the one who just made him moan.

X x x

After the concert, there’s the usual hugs backstage. Everyone’s talking muddled up about how the show went and the adrenaline still pumps through our veins.

“You were damn good, Gee,” I say, but it gets lost in everyone else’s voices and then we’re already back in our locker rooms, take a quick shower and get dressed and meet at the tour bus. And the entire time, I’m thinking about him.

Just like always, there’re fans waiting at the bus who want pictures and autographs. Some of them have tears in their eyes and look so damn happy just standing in front of us, even if we seem so unattainable to them.

But having the one person you want so bad around you all the time, knowing that they’re unattainable…

I can’t really be happy about that.

On the way back to the hotel, he’s sitting in silent with his head against the cool glass. His eyes are closed and there’s a smile on his lips.

I’m watching him the entire trip and shake his shoulder softly when the bus comes to a stop at the hotel.

He startles and looks at me with big eyes.

“Hey, have you been sleeping?”

I have to grin when he slowly nods and looks around, only now realising where he is.

Finally, he’s looking me right in the eyes, my hand still gently on his shoulder, and if I would just lean forward, just a few inches and kiss him, then…

Well, then what?

I could find out. It would be so easy.

The way he’s looking at me, like he’s waiting for me to do it. If it was someone else, I wouldn’t hesitate and just do it, but there is always, always, always this one thought.

The very thought of him being my brother, goddamnit. It’s also that very thought that makes me lean back again.

“Come on big brother, you can go to bed soon.”

I hate calling him that but I still say it, maybe to remind myself who he is to me.

We walk inside together, get our keys and take the elevator to the eleventh floor.

He looks kind of… different. Different than I know him. Totally in thoughts, or maybe he’s tired? Usually he’s wide awake after concerts…

“Oh, Gee,” I giggle as the doors slide open and he just remains where he stands. I decide to take his hand and pull him with me and don’t let go until we’re standing by his door.

“Goodnight, Mikey,” he says quietly, and quickly squeezes my hand.

“Goodnight.”

I watch as he opens his door and smiles at me and then closes the door behind him. As soon as he’s out of sight, I can’t help but sigh quietly.

That was… oh, hell if I know.

His smile has somehow burned itself inside my eyelids. I even see it right in front of me as I’m lying in bed and staring into the darkness.

I see Gerard’s face, his body and the way he moves right in front of me. And I enjoy it, even if I know that I shouldn’t.

Gee looks so, so… perfect.

I’m getting warm. Really warm.

When I re-open my eyes, I notice the bulge that’s already forming inside of my boxers and as if on autopilot, my hand wanders over my upper body and then down.

I think about the way he looked at me in the bus or just now at his door, I think about the way he moved during the show so... So damn hot...

Slowly, I let my hand slip under my boxers. I start to slowly stroke my erection up and down and get faster as I go.

I think, as I always do, about Gee.

I can’t help the semi loud moan that escapes my lungs. Fuck, I hope Gerard didn’t hear that on the other side of the wall.

Mhh, Gerard…

I reach the brink of my orgasm faster than I thought.

X x x

The first thing I do when I wake up the next morning is grabbing my towel and heading for the showers.

When I come back, the towel around my waist, Gerard is sitting on my bed.

He looks so damn hot in his skinnies and with that red, slightly messed up, hair.

My own thoughts make me blush. Christ Mikey! He’s your brother! What you’re thinking- that’s not okay. I shake my head.

“What’s up, Gee?” I ask him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Nothing…”, he answers with a smile. “I just wanted to know if you wanna go to that Starbucks around the corner with me, get fresh coffee.”

“You don’t have to persuade me into buying coffee.”

He grins. Yeah, okay I admit that I… no, no, WE are a tiny bit addicted to caffeine.

“Okay…”, he smiles. Is it just my imagination or is he constantly checking me out?

“I’ll be waiting for you downstairs, then.”

“Okay, Gee, see you in a bit!”

“Yeah…”

Wow, that was… weird. Oh well, I shouldn’t think to much of it. He probably looked at me completely innocently.

I mean, it’s not every day that we see the other walk around naked.

I grab a fresh pair of boxers and head back to the bathroom and get ready for the day.

I notice that I’m in a lot more of a hurry than usually, just because he’s waiting for me downstairs.

What Gee’s doing to me… just being himself… I mean, that can’t be healthy for me.

When I arrive downstairs at(?) the foyer, I see Gee waving in my direction. As I get closer, I see another person.

Frank.

I feel slight jealousy rise inside of me.

Freaking hell, why am I so disappointed?!

I know that Frank and Gerard are best friends and I also know that me and Gerard can never be more than brothers.

Still. I secretly wanted some alone time with Gee.

Dejected, I make my way over to them. My brother asks if I was alright, but I just wave him off and start walking ahead towards Starbucks.

Frank and Gee catch up and walk next to me and Frank breaks some of his sometimes not so funny jokes.

I really don’t want to, but I barely have a choice but to join in when Gee laughs. He’s so cute when he laughs…

Oh God! It’s getting worse! Now I’m calling him cute?

I blame it on yesterday’s aftermath…

Abruptly, I stop and shake my head.

“C’mon Mikes, what’s wrong with you?”

Gerard…

“It’s just… nothing. I just didn’t sleep very well last night…”

That ain’t even a lie.

There’s a huge grin forming on Gerard’s face.

Shit, he didn’t hear me after all, did he?! Damnit…

“Sure thing, little brother. Things seemed to have gotten pretty wild last night with you and… your hand.”

I Immediately blush three shades of red. Frank has to laugh so hard that he chokes on his own spit.

I hit Gerard hard on the shoulder.

“GEE! What the fuck?! Why not just tell the entire town?! Excuse me for having needs, okay!”

Pissed off and offended, I turn around and start walking away.

“Mikey! Wait! C’mon I was just joking…”

I don’t go back to him but instead make my way back to the hotel and up to my room.

What was that just now? Damnit, damnit, damnit… I already feel my anger subsiding, I can never stay mad at him for long, but… was he really just teasing me? What if he wanted to achieve something else?

X x x

We spend the next day in the tourbus.

Gee made himself at home somewhere in the back of the bus, probably got some ideas for one of his comics or just wants his peace. The others play a game of cards and I sit by the window, listening to music and precariously takeing a glance at Gerard every now and then.

The fields and cities float by outside and I find myself getting tired, and then we’re already there.

New city, new hotel, next concert tomorrow.

But this time, my room is opposite of Gerard’s.

I put my suitcase next to the bed and just let it there. Packing and unpacking got old very fast and I just broke the habit of putting everything in the wardrobe. I grab a towel and make my way to the shower.

X x x

Fifteen minutes later, I hear noises coming from the corridor.

Frank’s giggle. Gerard’s voice. A door snapping shut.

Someone knocks.

Gerard’s standing there, holding two cups of fresh coffee, smiling apologetic.

I ignore my immediately faster getting pulse, make room for him and wave him inside. He sits down on my bed and puts the coffee on the nightstand.

“I’m sorry for what I said. I mean, there’s nothing wrong with it and…uhm…”

He blushes. Cute…

Oh no. Not this again, Mikey.

“I mean, you know what I mean, Mikes…”

“You fucked up though, Gee. It was embarrassing, okay. Very embarrassing,” is all I answer.

I try to act sulky and turn around to face the mirror that’s hanging on the wall and suddenly become very interested in my hair.

But a couple of minutes later I give in and look at Gerard in the mirror.

What I see gives me shivers all over my back.

Gerard, my brother, stares directly at my ass.

That’s kinda strange.

I mean, Gerard, my BROTHER…

Okay, I should be happy about this, that has got to mean something.

I could… stop. Stop. Stop. Just act like nothing happened and turn around.

Gerard gets up and walks towards me. I look at him uncertainly.

“Gee?”

…What does he want?

He puts his flat palms on my chest and I almost twitch in shock. Then he presses me against the mirror and puts his lips on top of mine.

I stand stock still. Pressed against the mirror, Gerard super close to me, kissing me…

KISSING ME?!

I push him away, even if I’d rather…but…

“Gee! Oh God, what,- what, what the hell was that?”, I ask, startled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop thanks again Alina for thr beta work :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update took so long, had a lot going on but here you go :)

“Mikey, last night… you know that the walls are very thin here, right?”

Oh holy crap! Fuck! Shit!

“W-what do you mean?” Right, Way. Stuttering is the right thing to do. Very convincing.

“Mikey… _‘Uh Gerard, mhh’_. I could hear everything, as well as, y’know, this,” he says, copying me from last night.

I think the color of my face doesn’t look as healthy anymore.

“Gerard, I…-“

He stops me by putting his lips on my own again, and this time I’m not doing anything against it.

I just stand there and move my lips in-sync with his.

He strokes his hands over my shoulders, up and down my back, and I can’t help but quietly sigh into the kiss.

Fuck, that feels good…

I put my hands on his hips and gently push him towards the bed.

Where’s that self-confidence coming from all of a sudden?! He’s just about to get down on the bed but then…

Hang on a second! What we’re doing right now, that cannot happen. We are brothers. Once again, I let go of him.

His lips are red from all the kissing and his gaze is unfocused. He looks so damn sexy, even more so than usually, and I had no idea that this was even a possibility until just now.

“Gee… we are brothers, that’s…”

“Don’t think about it, Mikes. Just let it happen. Whatever happens after, we’ll see, okay?”

I look at him with a serious face. Then, finally, I push him down on the bed and settle on top of him so that one of my legs is between his and my other leg beside his.

I hear his words over and over again inside my head.

They mean that he wants this as much as I do, for all I know. So why should we stop here?

A minute later, I put my lips back on his.

His tongue strokes over my lower lip and begs for entrance. How could I refuse that beg?

After a while, we have to pull back and gasp for air, but shortly after I start to kiss him all over again. I just can’t not.

I kiss his jaw and down his neck in which I bite very gently and kiss right after to soothe the skin there.

I let my hand wander under his shirt and start petting his soft skin there. Then I pull slightly on the seam of his shirt.

“Get that off,” I whisper quietly. He sits up and pulls the shirt over his head. Then he does the same with my own shirt.

He moves us around so that he’s the one on top now. He leaves a wet trail of tongue, teeth and kisses down my neck and finally reaches my bellybutton. Immediately, my skin breaks out in gooseflesh.

Now I can’t hide how tight my jeans have become.

It’s as if Gerard could read minds, because right away he starts working on my belt buckle and painfully slowly removes the jeans from my legs.

I moan quietly. A grin spreads on Gees face.

“C’mon!” I’m getting inpatient here, but Gee just grins and grins.

A kiss to my lips.

A kiss to my jaw.

A kiss to my neck.

To my chest.

My Belly.

My hipbone.

Another moan on my side, and then a moan of his own.

I pull him back into a kiss.

He starts to grind his hips against mine and we both sigh in pleasure.

This time, it’s me who starts working on his belt buckle and I pull his jeans off along with his boxers before he pulls mine off as well.

Once again he starts kissing my skin and moves south.

I can feel myself starting to breathe heavier. Christ, why does that feel so good? It’s wrong. We both know it and yet neither of us stops.

But that’s what I always wanted, right?

He touches me and I can’t bite back the moan that escapes my throat.

Damnit… Okay, Mikey, don’t think about it, just like Gerard said earlier.

Gerard moved back on top of me and moves his hips against my own in a rhythmic pattern.

He looks at me through gazed eyes, his strands are hanging in his face. He looks so fucking sexy.

“Mikes, have you got…”  
  
“Just condoms…” It’s not like I permanently walk around with lube in my pockets.

He kisses me again and I push two of my fingers into the kiss.

Gerard starts sucking on them and that’s enough to make me moan again. Then I sit up a bit and pull my wet fingers out of his mouth.

A moment later, I push one of my fingers into Gerard to get him ready. He gives me a slight look of pain at first but when he relaxes and presses himself against my finger, I push in another one.

A loud, throaty groan echoes through the room and I grin to myself when I think of his words from before. Sure, the walls are thin, but neither of us cares right now.

He takes one of the condoms and pulls it over my length, which makes me sigh in bliss.

He takes my hands into his own and presses them on either side of my head on the bed, kisses me and looks me in the eyes.

“Okay?”

“Okay,” I gasp and without hesitation, he sinks down on me and fuck, then I’m inside of him…

The feeling of that is indescribable.

Of course, I had sex with guys before. I mean I’m gay, obviously, but it never felt like this before.

Gerard starts to move and I push up against him.

Not long after I pull out completely and grin up at him with a dirty smile. Then I move us around so that I’m the one sitting between his legs.

I thrust back inside him with full force and finally push against that one spot.

He moans loudly and his eyes roll back inside of his head.

“Do that again…,“ he begs through groans and gasps.

I thrust inside again and once more hit his prostate and as a result, he buries his fingernails into my skin.

I can see that he must be close and to help him, I wrap my hand around his length and start moving it up and down. Very slowly at first, but after I while, I make sure to match my hand with the speed of my thrusts.

Finally, he comes, and maybe a split second later, I follow.

I reach beside me and pull a tissue out of the box on the nightstand, hand it over to him and watch him clean himself as I settle in beside him.

He throws the dirty tissue on the ground and turns to face me, but I already drifted off.

 

X x x

 

When I wake up the next morning, I know immediately that Gee’s gone. Okay Mikey, stay calm. He’s probably just in the bathroom.

Yeah right…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and thanks Alina for the beta job xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another one! Enjoy :)

I get up and, wait- where is his stuff? – I look into the bathroom, but just like anticipated, he’s not there.

Well, damn. Is my brother really that much of a heartless asshole?

He lets me fuck him and then runs away?!

Tears well up in my eyes.

I grab a towel and go take a shower.

As soon as I’m done, my phone rings.

Frank.

“Hey Frank.”

“Hey Mikes, we want to go out. Wanna come?”

Am I in the mood to face Gerard?

“Yeah sure, be down in a sec… Bye.”

Think first, then speak, Mikey. Oh well. Too late now.

“Bye, Mikey!”

Then he hangs up.

Okay. Put on clothes. Go downstairs. Talk to Gerard?

Talk about why he ran off?

We’ll see, I guess.

Down in the foyer I make my way over to the guys and greet Ray and Frank with a “Hey” and look at Gerard.

… But it’s like I’m not even there.

 

X x x

 

We’re somewhere in the middle of town.

I think neither of us really knows where we are, but it’s not like it matters.

Gerard succeeds in ignoring me the entire time.

Ray seems oblivious to it, but Frank knows that something is up.

Every few minutes, he looks between me and Gerard with a concerned face.

“GUYS!” Ray shouts, which makes me jump.

“What?!” I say, somewhat annoyed. It’s not like he has to shout, I mean we’re right next to him.

“There’s a videogame store!”

Oh yeah, Ray and his videogames. Okay, I’m not any better myself.

“Lets get inside,” Frank giggles enthusiastically.

“I’ll wait here, I feel kinda sick,” says Gerard.

Sick?

“Okay, Mikey, you stay here with your brother then,” Frank settles. I want to say something, but he and Ray are already gone.

Alright Mikey, how about using that chance to talk to him.

He’s still just your brother, God damnit.

“Mikey…”

…or he’s doing the job.

“Yes?”

“Is everything okay?”

Does he even _need_ to ask?

“Yeah sure, why should there be something wrong with me?” I mumble, sounding insanely unmotivated.

“Okay well, I thought you were angry or mad or something.”

Me? Angry? Mad at Gerard? Because we had sex and he ran off after and had been ignoring me ever since? No way, why should I be mad.

Did I say that out loud? Whoops.

“Why?”

“What?”

Jesus Christ, Gee.

“Well why _did_ you leave, then? Did you get that it was a mistake after all and decided to ignore me from now on?”

“I wasn’t ignoring you!”

“Yeah right. You wouldn’t even look at me, Gee!”

“Well excuse me for talking to Ray and Frank, won’t happen again.” Pure sarcasm.

“Ha, ha. I’m serious.”

“Mikey.”

He sighs and runs a hand through his hair, looking kind of helpless.

“Yes, I was a bit terrified this morning,” he says quietly and looks down at his feet. “And yes, I might have been avoiding you.”

He might? I bite down on my lip and don’t say anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks beta girl and thanks for reading xx

**Author's Note:**

> Biggest thanks to my beta Alina! (@destroya-killjoy on tumblr) ly girl


End file.
